


It Will Be A Bitter End

by marigoldtragedy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, But Only Cause He's Stressed, Depression, Donnie Says Some Hurtful Things, Family Issues, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, Mikey Just Wants Everyone To Get Along, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marigoldtragedy/pseuds/marigoldtragedy
Summary: "We need to be smart about this so we don't go running into a fight we can't win.""We can win any fight!" Raph countered."We didn't win the last one," Donnie whispered, staring down at the counter. They all turned to him with wide eyes... "We lost Sensei! We pretty much lost Leo! And Shredder still got away!"___Leo doesn't handle Splinter's death too well.  The others are just figuring out what to do without him.
Kudos: 23





	It Will Be A Bitter End

**Author's Note:**

> Just the ramblings of a young woman who really should've actually been paying more attention to her online class. Thanks for taking an interest.

“Here you go, Leo,” Mikey placed a plate on Leo’s nightstand. Leo didn’t move, curled up on the bed with his shell to Mikey. Mikey chewed his lip to stop it from trembling, shifting from foot to foot. “April’s here if you want to come say hi. We’re all hanging in the kitchen.” He waited for a moment, but Leo didn’t respond. Mikey sighed, turned, and headed to the door. He paused just outside, looking back before he closed the door behind him.

He could hear raised voices before he even neared the kitchen.

“We have little to no information! We need more time,” Donnie’s voice was accompanied by a bang followed by rattling; a fist slammed on the counter.

“What are you talking about?” Raph growled. “We have a location! What more do we need?”

“We have a _possible_ location!” Donnie corrected. “We can’t just run in with-”

Mikey stepped into the kitchen and looked around. Donnie fell silent, straightening up and looking at him. Raph’s stare was still angry and intent when he faced Mikey, tempting the younger to retreat. He forced himself further in instead. April was across the counter from him, arms crossed, looking done with Raph and Donnie’s bickering.

“How is he?” April asked.

Mikey shrugged. “He won’t eat. He won’t talk. He won’t even look at me.”

April sighed, leaning forward on the countertop and hanging her head. “Guys, we have to do something.”

Raph glared at Donnie and gestured to April.

“That’s not what she’s saying!” Donnie yelled.

“I don’t know what I’m saying!” April straightened up, grabbing her head before looking between the two of them. “Other than you two screaming at each other isn’t going to help Leo or get us any closer to Shredder.”

“I’ll tell ya what will get us closer to Shredder!” Raph argued. “We hop in the Shellraiser, drive to this location, and we kick whoever’s butt is there. Either we luck out and get Shredder himself, or we make whoever is there tell us where he is.”

“That’s a horrible plan,” Donnie groaned, running a hand over his face.

“It’s a great plan,” Raph countered, crossing his arms.

“I kind of like that plan,” Mikey spoke up.

Donnie sighed. “Mikey, please.”

“Look, guys,” April started, her voice much more patient than Donnie’s. “I understand why you’re in a hurry to get out there, but Donnie’s right too. We need to be smart about this so we don’t go running into a fight we can’t win.”

“We can win any fight!” Raph countered.

“We didn’t win the last one,” Donnie whispered, staring down at the counter. They all turned to him with wide eyes.

“How can you say that?” Raph’s voice was dangerous but Donnie bravely met his gaze.

“Do you really consider that a _win_?” Donnie sounded on the verge of hysteria. “We lost Sensei! We pretty much lost Leo! And Shredder still got away!”

“Donnie,” Mikey whispered, hugging his arms close to his plastron.

“What?” Donnie’s outburst turned to him and he curled into himself.

“He might hear you,” Mickey muttered, still not meeting Donnie’s challenging stare.

“Good!” Donnie raised his voice, glaring so intensely at the wall that Mikey felt he might actually see Leo through it. “I hope he does! I hope he knows that while he’s in there moping we’re out here actually doing something!”

“Donnie, stop!” April stepped closer to him, reaching out for him until he turned his heated gaze to her and she stepped back again.

“You think I don’t want to hole up too?” He screamed, looking from April, to Raph, to Mikey. “You think I’m not barely holding it together? My nerves are on fire, but I’m the one who has to step up and keep you guys from running headfirst into a fight with no plan so that I don’t lose you too! Leo’s out of commission! Raph's recklessness is going to get us all killed! And Mikey, you have no idea what’s going on! You’re so willing to follow anyone anywhere with no actual thinking for yourself that you’re going to get yourself hurt following this hothead who is too stupid to come up with a plan!”

“Well, I’m sorry I’m not Leo!” Raph snapped, slamming his hands on the counter, looking ready to vault right across it and at Donnie.

“So am I!” Donnie fired back before his whole demeanor seemed to deflate. “But that’s been obvious for a long time.”

Raph also sunk back, stunned to silence. Mikey glanced between the two, eyes wide and teary. April’s hand clamped over her mouth. She looked as though she wanted nothing more than to disappear into the room surrounding them.

Donnie stood straight, clearing his throat. His face was twisted, his eyes darting around the room everywhere but in any of their direction. “I’ll be in my lab.” He fled.

“Raph,” April stepped forward but Raph quickly recovered from his daze and slid away from her.

“I don’t need this,” he growled. “I’m going to go find Casey.”

“Raph.” Mikey made to stop him but the stare Raph fixed him with stopped him in his tracks.

“Forget it, Mikey.” He was gone.

Mikey jumped when he felt April’s hand on his shoulder. “It’s going to be okay, Mikey.” She pulled him into a hug that may have lasted moments or lifetimes and would’ve continued for eternity if her phone’s ringing hadn’t startled them both.

“Hello?” Mikey watched her with a furrowed brow as she raised the phone to her ear. “Woah, Casey! What’re you talking about?” Her eyes widened and she looked at Mikey. His heart jumped to his throat.

“What is it?”

“Well, stop him!” She heaved an exasperated sigh. “Okay, then just stall him! We’ll be there as soon as we can!” She shoved the phone back in her pocket. “Raph just called Casey. He’s on his way to pick him up and then he’s going after Shredder.”

“Go get Donnie and take the Shellraiser to go after him.” Mikey jumped into action.

April grabbed his arm, eyebrows knitted together. “Where are you going?”

“I need to get through to Leo,” Mikey answered and he noticed the doubt in her eyes. “We’ll be right behind you.”

April nodded and let his arm go, running for Donnie’s lab. Mikey took a deep breath and moved in the opposite direction, back to Leo’s bedroom. He knocked lightly before opening the door.

It was as dark as he'd left it. The plate on the nightstand was untouched. Leo hadn't moved. Mikey moved to the bedside, standing over his brother. “Leo, you have to get up.” No response. “Leo, Raph took off. He’s going after Shredder.” Leo might have flinched; the smallest of movements. No other response. “He’s on his own, Leo! He’s gonna get hurt!” Still nothing and the feeling building in Mikey was unfamiliar and ugly. “How can you just lay there, Leo?” He’d started crying at some point. “Please! You have to get up!” He reached over and grabbed Leo’s arm, pulling at him. Leo stiffened, fighting Mikey’s desperation and confirming his consciousness. Mikey released him and stepped back, shaking his head. “How can you just lay there?” He asked again. He took another step back, slowly making his way to the door. “We need you, Leo.” He didn’t close the door this time when he stepped back into the hallway. “We’re going and we need you. Splinter would’ve wanted us to stay together.” He couldn’t quite see the movement in the darkness but the blankets rustled and he knew Leo had tensed. He’d struck a nerve. Good.

He left, running through the empty lair. The Shellraiser was gone. Donnie and April had already left. Hopefully they’d moved quickly enough to have a chance at catching up to Raph. The Party Wagon was there waiting for him but he hesitated. He opted for his skateboard. He was fast enough and maybe part of him was still a little hopeful. Leo would come after them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by! I appreciate it. I'm just trying to exercise a little bit of writing as often as possible so it often just comes out as plotless, little one shots. However, I do still love to share and I do celebrate kudos and comments if you feel so inclined to leave them! Thanks again!


End file.
